Loving You
by Aeris-Cloud
Summary: my first fanfic, please R&R! rated M for a reason! LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS! Chapter 5 is up!
1. chapter 1

Hey Aeris here. Well id like to say that if you are reading my new story that YOU'RE SO FRICKIN AWESOME! Ahem, well here it is it will be a lemon later on I assure you. So if you don't like it well don't read it.

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE PEOPLES!!!! but I wish I did, Cloudy is sooo adorable!

* * *

Prologue 

Cloud and the Aeris were walking down a steep mountain and Aeris was deathly afraid of heights. the day had gone by without a hitch. Cid and Tifa of all people were arguing. Tifa kept insisting that the direction they were heading was wrong; While Cid declared that she was being irrational. she had'nt thought much of the arguement keeping to herself as always. She looked up towards Cloud for the third time in minutes and cleared her throat.

Her mind was wandering again, how embarrassing. although she scolded herself for daydreaming she continued on anyways. Cid had grown sick of Tifa's whinning and had pushed her. with her ill footing she went stumbling into the daydreaming Aeris. She went flying, right into the also daydreaming Cloud Strife.

they were sent over the ledge and into the darkness that awaited below. When she awoke she immediatly noticed that Cloud was still down beside her. _how did this happen again?_

shaking her head she crawled over towards Cloud. When she was in a certain amount of distance he stiffened and opened his eyes like a shot. he stood abruptly and looked around, hand on his Buster sword. Aeris giggled and cleared her throat.

Cloud stopped abruptly and looked down at her curiously, still stiff. She put a hand to her lips to stop the giggling and sobered. She was figeding with her hands again. She forcibly pulled them down and looked up to Cloud who was turned away from her . She stood quickly not expectingthe sudden rush of dizzyness.

She tipped forward and tripped over a rock sending her tumbling downwards to the almost bottomless pit beside her. It appeared that they landed on a ledge of some sort and had somehow survived the fall. She screamed loudly and closed her eyes awaiting the dreaded rocks below. Cloud turned when he heard her scream and ran without hesitation towards the falling Ancient. He grabbed hold of her and he slipped slightly.

Aeris looked up her eyes pleading. ''just let me go! You'll fall too!!" he shook his head and cursed silently when he slipped farther down the slope. Aeris shook her head lightly and sighed. "Cloud please..." he shook his head furiously, anger flashing across his face. "Dammit! I'm not going to let you go!" Aeris eyes widened and they fell down both of their screams dying as they fell into the pit.

Clouds pov:

he couldn't get her off of his mind.. Of course, he didn't show it. She was so beautiful almost like a goddess, yet she was extremely kind. She'd been on his mind for a while now and thats what made his focus cloud.After the first fall he was consumed with the thoughts of her. how close her breasts were to his hands, how much he wanted to mold them with his own two hands. Her gentle swaying chocolate hair to her amazing Emerald eyes. When he heard Aeris scream his blood turned cold and a shudder ran down his spine. When he turned and saw her he knew immediately what to do. His instincts from being a SOLDIER kicked in and he dashed forward at top speed reaching out to her. When he caught her and slipped slightly, she pressed against him making him blush. "just let me go! You'll fall too!!" that made him mad but he kept quiet, deciding to shake his head instead. "Cloud...please..." she sounded on the verge of tears but that made his mad! "dammit! I'm not going to let you go!" he meant it in more ways than one. He knew how he felt and no one would stand in his way! Not even a damn cliff!! he felt his footing slip and his voice was drowned out by Aeris scream as they fell down into the pit together.

* * *

Aeris pov: 

When I awoke I was extremely sore. I jolted when I remembered the cliff. Where was Cloud?! She looked around frantically but she couldn't spot him she stood and ran around her mind spinning. Where could he be?! He couldn't hav- her eyes watered and she sat, tears spilling onto her dress. He's...gone? He c-can't.. she shook her head but the tears wouldn't stop. _Why? _**Because you love him...S**he looked around shocked._what? was that?_? **Im your inner mind..** **Only Ancients can unlock this part of themselves...** Aeris shook her head and frowned.

_Why_? _Why is Cloud gone then??_ _Why_?! **Look closer young one...** Aeris looked around and spotted Cloud coming out of a clearing of trees. She stood and almost cried for joy. He's alive!! she ran over to him and almost trampled him. She hugged him tightly her heart singing. **You love him.. S**he blushed and snuggled closer to him. _I guess i do...love you..._

Clouds pov:

when she snuggled close to me I blushed! "Aeris... are you okay?" she nodded and I saw her blushed cheeks before she turned away. What...? I cleared my throat and she looked up at me her eyes shining. i blushed again and tried to hold my smile. "I've found a place we can sleep... it's a cot.." she smiled and nodded. So I looked around and I guess she saw me blushing because she backed away and nodded again. I sighed and turned to start walking.

When we arrived at the cot she was in awe. The place was wonderful after all I picked the cot out of 10 that were surrounding a small circle where there were remains of a campfire from long ago. she sat on the bed, than bounced on it to test the softness. After a few minutes of duration she nodded her head smiling.

As we sat in the hut, Aeris began to worry herself. i was leaning against the wall, listening to the wind blow. As the wind began to pick up speed i decided. Why not? As i stepped towards the door i heard the bed creak and turned. "where are you going? The wind is blowing pretty hard.." i nodded and motioned with my head, towards the door. Her mouth opened and formed an ''O'' and she nodded smiling. As i opened the door, i stepped away for her to go first and she passed by, smiling with appreciation.

Part one complete.


	2. Chapter 2

hey Aeris here. i hope you liked my first chapter! a little short i admit but this ones longer!

I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE PEOPLES IN IT!!!

although the idea was mine!

* * *

Aeris Pov:

Cloud was being such a gentleman!

I walked forward as he stepped to the side allowing me to pass by. I looked around wrinkling my nose. I_t is soo cold!!_ The night quickly approaching, the sun kissing the ocean. Oh that's right the the cot Cloud chose was by the ocean. The Oak trees surrounded the cot making it cozy and warm Feeling. It didn't let the Cold through either.. I smiled my gratitude and stopped so Cloud could close the door._he's acting so differently..._ I turned when I heard it shut.his face was carefully out of my view and i silently wondered why he wouldn't talk to me... There was Cloud staring at me, and I stared back. the silence was golden just as the midnight sky darkened covering us with a blanket of frost. We stayed there almost as if we were stuck into a world only the two of us could comprehend. then it happened. My throat jerked and my breathing caught. My new found realization made me blush and turn away.

_I loved him_!

There was a moment of silence and I heard his footsteps. i saw him walk ahead of me and i jolted forwards towards Cloud, who happened to be ahead of me by several paces.

. _When_ I caught up to him I tried in vain to follow him. There was another moment of silence and i looked to the side noticing that his brows were furrowed, as if he were deep in thought. My mind swirled making me incrediably dizy. I stopped momentarily hoping the world would stop spinning. i shook my head. _Im dizy?_ I looked up and took a single step. the world spun but not as much as the first time. _Another step.._ soon i was next to Cloud and i was back to normal, or almost.

_Child the boys intrested_... i blushed and sneaked another peek at Cloud._He's so handsome. _I turned away blushing when i met his blue eyes. I hesitated. yet i was soo excited!!!!! i looked deep into his eyes and i saw wonder and curiosity shining in his beautiful blue orbs._ I've never seen his eyes show so much emotion!_ she looked closer and realized that another emotion, that she could not name was swirling in th depth of his eyes. I leaned closer and blushed when he leaned in too. I happily closed my eyes awaiting a kiss from the man i love. It never came.

I jumped and cleared my throat. I immediately regretted it because I saw Cloud frown. I rubbed my arms, to warm me up.

I blushed brightly and opened my mouth, only to close it again. "if you have something to say, than out with it. No use holding it inside.."_ Truer words never spoken..._

I blushed again and stopped thinking how to phrase this. "i..uh..." he frowned slightly but said nothing.

I shifted from one foot to the other. "Cloud you... you know you're my best friend... right?" he nodded unsure what to say._what was there to say??_"...And I was just wondering..." he nodded looking me dead in the eye, so unlike him. _How strange..._ _Here goes everything.._

"...D-do you love m-someone? Like in a romantic way??" his eyes widened and he stepped back. _oh-no..._

He looked to the side and I saw him blush. then it hit me like a brick. It wasn't me...

I looked down and sighed. _Tifa... he loved Tifa..._... my heart clenched and I looked to the side and closed my eyes. i concentrated and willed myself not to cry. _don't cry..don't cry, don't cry..._

_So im out of is league..._. Figures...

I nodded and smiled faintly. "...It's okay..." He looked up confused, unsure; but i didn't care.

_He didn't choose me..._

I hid my face with my bangs. "Can we go back to the cot please??" he hesitated but nodded.

I kept my head bowed the whole way...

Why...?

Cloud's Pov"

I was walking forward when I noticed that she was next to me. I walked slow so she could keep up, so that we were side by side.. All I've thought about is her. the way she talked, and laughed, to the way that she ate and slept. _I think shes my obssesion.. W_e stopped and looked into each others eyes. Her beautiful Emerald eyes, drew me in and i couldn't look away, not that i wanted to.

I looked at her for a long while, unable to break the spell. Then all these thoughts riddled my mind. Insecurities... Am i going at this the right way? Am i what she wants? Am I good enough??

She quickly turned and didn't look at me again. It looked to me as if she wanted to say something and she confirmed that when she cleared her throat. I stopped, and turned to her. The wind blowing softly howling a tune far beyond the cot singing to the moon. the soft sounds of crickets play harmoniously warming us with the gentle unusually peaceful symphony.

I saw her mouth open then close again "If you have something to say, than out with it. No use holding it inside." She blushed and stopped turning my way "i-i um" I frowned unsure why she was acting so odd. "you know you're my best friend...right?" I nodded knowing that she was my closest friend _and my love intrest_... "...And I was wondering..."

I nodded sincerely looking her in the eye. So unlike me, i must've scared her because she trembled slightly, so small i almost missed it.

"Do you love m-someone? In a romantic way??" My eyes widened and I stepped back, thinking she knew I was in love with her.

_H__ow did she find out?! I__ was so secretive about it!_ I looked to the side blushing like mad! I saw her look down and I looked up in confusion. _I hadn't answered ye_t... "it's okay..." I was so confused. what was happening!!??

One minute she asked me of my love, the next she was telling me it was okay..! her beautiful face was hidden by her bangs.

_what was wrong with her?!_

"Can we go back to the cot please??" I hesitated. _What was going on_?!!! I nodded anyways and she led us back to the cabin. _i hate being confused!_ She hadn't talked to me the whole way there...

_Women... always cofusing never simple.._

* * *

Aeris's Pov" 

It has been 3 days, 18 hours, 52 minutes, and 10 seconds. and we're still cramped up in this old nasty, dusty cabin._ figures... what luck.._

I glanced over at Cloud who was napping. He's so handsome... _child he's intrested_. I jolted and looked around placing my hand on my chest. I still wasn't used to that voice that has been whispering things into my subconscious.

I knew I was interested but could he feel the same? no... impossible.. he's in love with Tifa.

_with Tifa... not me..._

Child... I shook my head and smiled sadly. How cruel reality can be. I looked around the almost vacant room and sighed. All there was were the bed which had a bear fur on it, and a lousy dresser.. Cloud has been sleeping on the floor the past few nights.

Even with my desperate pleading and pouting would not get him onto the bed. Poor thing is frightened of me... _who can blame him?_ at the current moment my self esteem has sank to an all time low. _what can i say? im obssesed.._

I heard Cloud sigh and I looked over.

My breath froze in my lungs. His handsome face was so angelic when he slept, like he had no problems that over ran him. His thick eyelashes softly touched his cheek. His lips slightly parted his arms crossed atop his broad chest. I gasped not realizing that id been holding my breath for that long.

_yep, im obssesed.._

I laid down and closed my eyes. I love him so much and he'll never love me back...i mean whats the use? He'll never love me as i love him.._Child..._... tears pooled onto my eyes lashes and I blinked rapidly to rid myself of them. The dreaded tears came anyway and dampened my rosy cheeks. I didn't even bother to wipe them.

I love him so much...

chapter 2 complete.

* * *

That was the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it! please R&R!! Flames are welcome...i guess... 

The word that keep saying child blah blah is something! Shes not thinking it herself... kinda weird hm?

I made it a little longer cause my (small list i may say) readers said it was too short. i hope you like it!

-Aeris out!


	3. Chapter 3

hiya Aeris here. i really appriciate the comments and stuff, it means alot ya know? well to tell you the truth this has to be my favorite chappy! so dramatic! I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

Cloud's pov:

is it wrong to want something with a passion? Is it wrong for someone to have feelings for another?

It seems to me that Aeris is putting me off. We've been together for a week now in this dusty, well used to be dusty old room. Aeris gave herself the task of cleaning the cot we now live in.

hey not that Im complaining. Now our cozy cot was filled with flowers and was brimming with the scent of freshness.

I looked around and noticed that my angel was nowhere to be found. She usually sat on the bed and watched me.

Am I dense? no. I know she likes me, even loves me, but I want her to come up to me and tell me. Could I possibly be wrong? Yes, but my instinct has never failed me so.- "Cloud..." I looked up jolted out of my ramblings.

So what? Just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I don't think.

"...its...you.." I stood and walked over embracing her. "how are you...Tifa? Why did it take you guys so long to find us?"

she shook her head her eyes shining. She was acting weird, even for her. "im only here.." I raised my eyes brow looking around.

Oh crap we were alone.

Tifa leaned forward and I jolted. Oh no!

I stepped back and turned to the side embarrassed. "..tifa..i-" she jumped me and I fell back landing on the bed. I tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge!

"i love you cloud" I heard a gasp from the door and I turned quickly seeing Aeris. I pushed Tifa hard and she landed onto the floor.

I stood shaking my head reaching out towards Aeris. She flinched and backed away from me. "Aeris its not what it looks like! I mean-" she shook her head turning her head so I couldn't see her eyes. "it's ok.." my eyes widened no way...

Flashback!:

"do you love m-someone? In a romantic way??" my eyes widened and I stepped back, thinking she knew I was in love with her. How did she find out? I was so secretive about it! I looked to the side blushing like mad! I saw her look down and I looked up in confusion. I hadn't answered yet... "it's okay..."

"it's okay..."

End Of Flashback!:

it's okay...

Aeris pov:

I was out getting some herbs for the soup I was making Cloud. I was soo excited! Tonight I was going to tell him how I felt! Tifa or not! There was no way she was going to stop me! I know I've been depressed but Cloud has been so romantic! And oh so kind. I stopped by a chestnut tree and sat down smiling to myself.

Would he be happy?

Will he accept my feelings?

Ooh I can't wait!

I stood and gathered my herbs walking towards the cot. The trees blew as the wind bellowed. The sun was shining brightly and it made me smile and think, so bright!

As I walked I was reminded and struck by a song from my childhood. Oddly enough it fit.

"remember the first day I saw you..." I stopped hearing a rustling in the bushes. I looked around and gasped when I saw Tifa. "t-Tifa!!" I rushed forward and hugged her tightly. I couldn't believe it! After a minute or so she reared back and smiled. "so wheres Cloud?"

I pointed towards the cot and she ran forward. I was slightly confused but I ignored it, I was soo happy! I heard Clouds and Tifa's voice as I neared the cabin and wondered what they were discussing. As I opened the door I saw Tifa onto of Cloud! I froze. There was Tifa and Cloud..."i love you" gone... it was over, I couldn't believe it!

He chose her..

my body stiffened and my world shattered.

Why?!

Why?

Why?

Im sorry.

"Aeris... its not what you think." I stepped back and shuddered. I was too late and now im paying the price. "..its okay..." I sighed turning my head. My image of him was dimming and he was spinning farther away.

Why? Because I chose to...

I turned and walked out the door. No need to halt my tears. I wanted the planet to see my pain.

I was too slow and now I lost him... he's gone.. gone...

gone...

Clouds Pov:

its been two days since Tifa found us, and Aeris still hasn't talked to me. I tried to apologize, I really did but all she says is its ok and she doesn't even look at me. Why am I concerned? Cause I love her. But she doesn't seem to listen to me anymore... so I confronted Cid and asked him to help me.

"ahahahahahahaa! Boy you askin the wrong fella." I sighed in disappointment. How am I supposed to deal with this? Thats it! Im just going to confront her and tell her how I feel! If she doesn't like it well then-err who cares!

I marched up the stairs intent on just that when I heard her shower running. I was going to turn away but I caught a glimpse of her in the mirror and I stayed. She was naked and drying herself, while the shower was running.

Odd.. well my brain wasn't concerned about that, oh no it had better things to view.

Front row seats..

she stood and our eyes met in the mirror. She turned nude and all and shook her head. She reached for her bath robe and by then I was there taking it away from her. She looked up her rosy cheeks and emerald eyes drawing me closer. I leaned forward and pecked her lightly on the lips.

When I drew back her eyes were huge and her mouth slightly parted. "..oh..." I frowned and closed the shower door leaning against it. I was set on talking to her, whether she liked it or not.

"we need to talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, im back

Hey, im back! Oh I feel so awful! I apologize for the long wait! Hehe, schools demanding! I've finally found time to write the next chapter! I reaaally appreciate the reviews… it makes me all warm and tingly inside! –Giggles- I hope that you continue to review! Cloud and Aeris may be OOC in this Chappy as well as Tifa but otherwise I think its okay! Oh and it might have some Tifa bashing…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7… I don't own anything! So please don't sue me!

Aeris's Pov:

_He kissed me!_ I was shocked! Why did he kiss me if he was in a relationship with Tifa?! It didn't make any sense!

I gulped loudly, blushing. _Was it possible?? Did he have feelings for me?_ I gently shook my head. _Impossible…_ but then again… he did kiss me! I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that Cloud moved. I jolted when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

I spun around, hand suspended in the air ready to strike. The next thing I new I was pressed against the bathroom wall my hands clasped above my head. "Cloud! Wha-?" I looked deeply into his piercing eyes.

Before I realized what was happening, he nearly crushed me against his chest. I blushed brightly averting my gaze.

"Aeris… look at me..." I gulped rather loudly and nodded my head. As I slowly looked up and into his eyes I gasped.

His eyes looked so sad… "What is it?" I asked timidly.

He turned his gaze away and I grew frustrated "You told me to look at you! Now you better look at me mister or. I'll…-"

My breath froze in my throat and I blushed... Cloud looked so angry! I mean it didn't show on his face, but his eyes were on fire!

"Why are you avoiding me?" His piercing gaze drilled into my eyes. I trembled lightly, cursing myself for showing such weakness. His gaze softened and he sighed, closing his blue eyes.

I was startled by the question. "I thought that was what you wanted…" I mumbled. Apparently he heard me.

His grip on me tightened and he opened his angry blue eyes. "Why would you think that, Aeris?"

He deadpanned. I fidgeted around glancing at the floor, as a seemingly interesting crack caught my eye. "Well…-"I took a deep breath, and tried again. "Well... Tifa told you that she loved you before me, and you two were so comfortable together, and she was on top of you and-"

Cloud's finger stopped the rest of my sentence, my lips trembled. I would've babbled anyways.

Cloud's grip on my wrist tightened, and the finger that was on my lips slid down to my chin, raising it up. I had no choice but to look into his eyes and what I saw made my heart start to flutter all over again.

His eyes…they were so soft, filled with love and were very wide. I just told the man that I loved, that I love him unintentionally. Wow I feel like an idiot. For some reason my eyes were welling up with tears. Stupid Tears! No, no, no, no don't come! Don't come don't come! Of course they came anyways. They trailed down my cheeks and since Cloud was holding my wrist I couldn't wipe them away. So I did the next best thing, I looked away.

Cloud's POV:

As I leaned against the bathroom door I watched my angel get lost in her thoughts. Well I wasn't expecting the sudden boost of courage I seem to gain, and I sure wasn't expecting for me to actually kiss her! Well while my train of thoughts were running rampage, my body was acting on its own… again. Before I knew what was happening I had my angels soft body pressed beneath mine and her wrists clamped in my hands. What a very familiar pose.

Oh the dirty images. I could just imagine her writhing and withering beneath me, gasping my name as I plunged into her- wooaaahhh there! It's not time for Penis to act! I have a mind that isn't related to plunging-urggghh! Damn hormones!

I looked at my angel and realized that she was looking expectantly at me.

All I could think to do, or what my heart wanted to do, was hold her close.

And thats exactly what I did.

I drew her in; delighted in the gasp I received from her.

My little (or large) friend twitched. Okay…so this was a very compromising position here…. No getting any ideas! I noticed that she wasn't looking my way.

How frustrating. "Aeris… look at me…" I felt my heart sink when she jumped. Why? I don't know. She gulped rather loud and glanced up at me.

I couldn't help but let the pained look escape my stoic mask. "What is it?" she asked softly.

My eyes grew misty and I looked away. "You told me to look at you! Now you better look at me mister or. I'll…-"that dried all the tears, oh yes. I was furious!

She wanted it straight? Well damn it I was going to give it to her straight!  
"Why are you avoiding me?" I practically spat.

She trembled and some of my anger dissipated and my gaze softened. I closed my eyes counting to ten. 1…2….3...4...5...6... "…I thought that was what you wanted…" damn numbers don't help for shit. My eyes shot open.

"Why would you think that, Aeris?" I stated flatly. Why would my angel think that id want her to avoid me? Her gaze lowered and she sighed softly. "Well. I-"she stopped and sighed again staring at the floor. I was running out of patience.

For a guy that was well known for his patience, I was turning out to be a real hot head…"Well... Tifa told you that she loved you before me," she loved me? Oh dear Shiva, my eyes must've looked like dinner plates. –"and you two were so comfortable together, and she was on top of you and-"

I put my finger to her lips to stop the rambling.

My finger slid down to her chin and lifted her face up to meet mine.

My eyes softened and I almost smiled, almost. Just suddenly her eyes started to fill with tears! What was this?! What did I do wrong?

She turned her head sharply almost losing her balance. Lucky I had a grip on her wrist. I didn't know what to say.

I mean, give me credit here, I was in SOLDIER, and all I've ever done is chase Sephiroth all my life, I'm not to good with women. "..Aeris…?"

She didn't look up, but she flinched sharply. I shook my head and said her name again, softening my tone to a whisper.

Apparently she realized that id let go of one of her wrists, and she raised it quickly to wipe her eyes.

Okay, to tell you the truth I was really getting pissed about the her not looking at me thing, so I decided to do something about it.

I placed my hand onto her cheek softly and she raised her gaze, looking at me with her emerald pools through her hair.

My breath caught and my heart decided to start doing summersaults.

The rest, to me, went in slow motion.

She raised her hand to cover mine and smiled beautifully. I felt my cheeks heat up but I didn't look away. My second hand joined the first and I gently cupped her face.

Her hands slid down to my elbows and she took a step forward, closing the foot gap to mere centimeters.

Gravity was pulling my face towards hers and my heart was beating as if I were running a mile. I've waited for this for forever!

Both of our faces drew together at the same time and we were a wisp away each other, breath whispering across my face. I shuddered and closed my eyes, my lips stretching into a smile. I felt her melt into my embrace and I prepared myself for the bliss soon to follow.

As our lips were about to touch, the bathroom door swung open and as fast as a chocobo on steroids, we shot apart; Aeris gripping the counter, and I was hunched over facing away from her. We were both blushing a color that I didn't even know existed.

I looked up at the intruder, ready to shove my First Tsurugi up their butt, and wasn't surprised to see that Yuffie was standing there at the door with her jaw hanging open like a goldfish.

My face flushed in anger. She ruined it! Why!? I looked up at the ceiling. What have I done to be suffering through this!!

I shook my head and sighed, taking a glance at Aeris. It appeared as if she'd regained herself. "Yuffie!" she scolded.

The ninja jumped and smiled widely. "Oohohhoho! Vinny owes me money!" Aeris blushed again and turned to me with a 'can you please help me?' look. I smirked and picked up the ninja while she started thrashing and screaming. "HENTAI!! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAAAIII!!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth blushing lightly. "I'm not going to do anything to you Yuffie... Aeris on the other hand…" I trailed off. Yuffie's eyes grew large when she noticed the now growing grin on the flower girls face.

"..Wha-what're ya gonna do to me?!" we both smiled evilly. "…oh, you'll see…"

Aeris POV:

Several minutes later…..

Cloud and I turned from the closet, his eyes twinkling and my face twisted into a huge grin. I turned to him my grin still in place.

"…so how long do you think it'll take for her to be found?" He shrugged, smirking. "Not long-"a large 'THUMP' was heard from behind them. Cloud shrugged and turned his head to me. "Time to leave the scene of the crime…"

He mumbled. I grinned again and nodded. We started walking down stairs to the bar. I would continue to take stolen glances at Cloud as we walked, unable to control myself. What was wrong with me?

I was acting like a hormonal teenager…I've been acting like this since Cloud came onto me….I shrugged off the butterfly feeling, or I tried to as we neared the bar….and Tifa. When Tifa spotted us, or in my opinion Cloud, her face brightened.

She turned to Cloud and wrapped her arms around his neck.

I twitched and took a step back, eyes narrowing at Clouds back. At this point id decided that I was going to fight for the place in Clouds heart!

I wasn't going to just stand aside as Tifa took what was so obviously MINE! Okay so that sounded possessive but hey, what can I say? Soooo I walked towards Cloud pushing Tifas hands away and snuggling into his chest.

I saw him blush brightly before he turned away and I grinned inwardly. Mineminemineminemine!!

I glanced at Tifa smiling in victory.

I mean no offense to her but…I want him! She may be my friend and we share, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to share MY Cloud! Tifas look of shock quickly faded and she frowned.

"…Aeris…" Tifa mumbled and I looked up at her innocently, or deviously, whichever way you want to look at it.

Cloud was looking down at me smiling slightly and placed a hand at the small of my back. I shivered and smiled again. "Yes, Tifa?" her eye twitched again and I squealed inwardly. "What are YOU doing with my boyfriend?" my eyes grew wide and my breath caught.

Was this morning just a fluke?

Was he using me?

Did I fall for it?

I looked down and began to loosen my grip around Cloud's waist, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist tightly.

My gaze shot up, a blush covering my cheeks. Clouds gaze was on me, his eyes smiling, shinning happily as I slid my arms around his neck. I smiled and snuggled his chest again. I heard Tifa huff and stomp her foot.

"Cloud…? Can I speak to you?-"

He glanced up at her briefly before looking back to me. I smiled reassuringly at the questioning look. He lowered his head and rested his head in the crook of my neck. I felt him smile against my skin before he kissed my neck lightly, a promise to return… I smoothed his golden locks and rested the palm of my hand on his cheek pushing his head far enough away that he could see my lips. 'go.' I mouthed and he nodded.

He turned towards the door and Tifa followed glaring at me when Clouds back was turned. I began to follow and she turned sharply and hissed "Alone!" so I stopped and nodded, feeling tears gather at the corner of my eyes.

I heard the little bell on the top of the door go off. How could Tifa act that way? I could understand that I was being a little harsh and that she wanted Cloud too but….she didn't have to be so cruel!

I sighed and decided that while I was waiting that id go to the grocery store.

I decided to leave a note so Cloud wouldn't get upset when he wasn't able to find me.

I smiled happily and quickly scribbled a note humming as I left through the back door.

Cloud's POV:

As I walked through the front door of Tifa's bar and walked away from Aeris I realized that I knew exactly what Tifa wanted from me.

Well while we walked to the side of her bar my thoughts turned back to Aeris. The woman inhibited my every thought!

But deep in my heart I knew that all good things came to an end, so I had better get over this shyness that stopped me from showing Aeris my true thoughts.

I just knew that Sephiroth was going to come and take her away!

He always did that! Took the things that I love, and crushed them to dust without a second thought! I came out of my thoughts when the presence that was Tifa stopped. I stayed looking ahead concerned that we were going to get into an argument.

The silence was deafening. I felt Tifa hand on my shoulder and I flinched turning my head. Yet Tifa was persistent. "Cloud…"

She applied pressure to my shoulder and I turned to face her furious voice. Oh crap… she stared hard into my eyes and I gulped averting my gaze.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of tifa, I just know better than to mess with her when she was mad. She gave me a pretty bad bruise a while ago and I didn't want to take my chances. I felt the movement rather than saw, when her fist collided with my jaw.

My head cracked to the side but I stayed put, I guess I kind of deserved this…didn't I? "…How could you, Cloud!?" She growled glaring at me. I frowned and crossed my arms. "What're you talking about?" I asked innocently. Seriously she was just overreacting, it's not like I just had hot steamy sex on one of her bar tables…but now that I thought about it…ohh the dirty images. I blushed lightly and glanced at her again. She huffed again and turned pacing the floor. "Why were you all over Aeris like that? You're supposed to be with me! I love you damn it!" why why why? That's all that comes out of her mouth nowadays. Then right when I let the question run through her head I realized that she said we were together! When did this happen!? So I decided to voice my thoughts. "Since when have we been together, Tifa?" she gave me a look that equaled, 'what are you stupid?' I sighed when I realized that she wasn't going to say anything unless I did. "I never agreed to being with you Tifa..." He eyes grew big. "b-but you s-said!" I shook my head and her eyes welled up with tears. "-but you reacted to me when I jumped on you!" I shook my head again. "No I didn't. You must be imagining things…" I didn't mean to sound so harsh and I immediately felt bad when it came out of my mouth. She flinched and turned around and started to walk away. I stepped forward. I didn't want to leave things this way! I still wanted Tifa to be a friend if anything else! "Tifa, wait!" she hesitated and turned her head, acknowledged me. "I still want to remain friends! You're a very important person to me!" I started out loud and ended in a whisper. She smiled sadly and nodded. "Sure I just need time to get over you..." I winced but nodded nonetheless. As she rounded the corner I breathed a sigh of relief. Now all I have to do is ask Aeris to be mine. I blushed at the perverted thoughts, and shook my head negatively. Only if she wants to, I told myself. Yet the more I thought about it, the more I began to realize that being with Aeris…Actually being with her, would be the best feeling in the world, as possessive as that sounds. I turned to the back of the bar walking towards the back door so I could easily reach the stairs towards my room. I opened the door and raced upstairs making a bee-line for my door. As I opened and closed my door I noticed that something small was on my bed. I walked closer and realized that it was a note. I opened and read the contents:

_Cloud,_

_It's me Aeris. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to the store to buy _

_Groceries for dinner tonight! I didn't want to worry you so I wrote _

_This note. I'll be back soon! Behave your self! _

_Love,_

_Aeris_

I chuckled and sat on my bed rereading the note. So she was going to the store huh? I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. The word love kept repeating itself in my mind… like a mantra. She loved me eh? My heart squeezed tightly and I smiled up at the ceiling.

_I love you, too._

mineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemineminemine

hehe well how did you like my chappy? I tried really hard to make Cloud more outspoken! I hope you guys review! Please please please review! id make me really happy!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about not writing recently but I had no idea what to write…

Sorry about not writing recently but I had no idea what to write….sooooo here it is! I hope you like it! (I do not own FF7! No matter how much I want to!!)

_I love you, too._

Aeris shivered as she walked down an abandoned street, the walls covered in slime. _'Just another day in Midgar…_' Smiling Aeris turned a corner into an alley way hoping to shorten the trip back to the Seventh Heaven. She looked round amazed at how the buildings look so similar.

Aeris spotted a wilting flower all by its lonesome and walked over to it._ 'Can't leave a flower in need…' _Aeris smiled down at the flower knelling down so she could gently pet the soft petal.

'_Help..'_ Aeris jolted and looked around concerned. There was no one about! She glanced back at the flower and raised an eye brow.

Being one to never ignore someone in need, Aeris knelt down and caressed the flower petal once more. "What is it that you need darling?" She asked sweetly cradling the flower petal gently in her hand. '_Help me…please…'_ Aeris frowned concerned and softly infused mana into the flower.

As the flower slowly began to stand upright again, the Ancient smiled in satisfactory. "Are you alright now, darling?" She smiled when she heard the distant echo of the flowers thoughts. "You're very welcome..." Aeris frowned concerned when the flower whispered frightened.

"_Be careful!" _Aeris looked about and turned towards the alley. "That was a nice deed you did there miss…" Aeris jumped startled, but calmed smoothing out the non existing wrinkles. She quickly remembered why she was being praised and smiled.

"It was nothing really.. And my names Aeris…it's very nice to meet you Mr. …" Aeris watched the man come out of the shadows and her gut screamed out _danger! _Yet his kind smile kept her rooted.

He was about 6' and he had hair as bright as the sun. Her eyes went lower and noticed his sharp green eyes. It complimented his straight nose and firm mouth. Aeris shook her head and noticed that he had a lean build and his posture was pin straight. The man screamed _Money!! _And it irked Aeris that such a man was around here in the slums of Midgar. "Jacob…the names Jacob, beautiful..-" Aeris blushed and turned away realizing her mistake. She'd just cornered herself with a man in a dark alley.

She was nervously pulling at the hem of her small pink jacket. "What are you doing down here Mr. Jacob?" The man smiled ruffling his hair. "I was walking around and I noticed you here, by god I must be lucky..." Aeris blushed but the wheels in her head were turning. Why would he be just "walking" around the slums of Midgar? "Do you live around here?" He shook his head. 'Oh boy…' He took a step forward and she took a step back. He stepped on the flower that she just saved without a second thought. Aeris cried out and reached for the flower but he had her trapped she realized too late, as her back hit the wall.

"Are you frightened of me Miss Aeris?" the man sneered placing each of his hands on either side of her head, blocking her in. Aeris refused to admit her fear and shook her head placing her hands flat on the wall behind her.

The mans body was so close she could smell his breath. "I beg to differ…" he mumbled and crushed his lips to hers. Aeris's eyes grew wide as she realized what just happened. _'No!' _ Her mind frantically screamed as she clawed at his chest.

The man made a sound of approval and kept on kissing Aeris, his hands roaming her stiff body. Aeris screamed into his mouth giving him the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth. Aeris soon overcame her shock and began thrashing and kicking him.

The man held down her legs with his own and continued to kiss her. "Noo..." She screamed and bit his tongue.

He growled and roughly kneaded her breasts. Aeris eyes filled with tears and she tried to hold them back. The man was horrible!

She tried to scamper away but ended up being slammed back into the concrete wall. All the air in Aeris's lung rushed out and she had to gasp several times for it to come back to her. When it did her tears were an endless stream of sorrow.

"P-please…stop this, I _beg _of you." She tried to reason with him but that only got her a punch in the ribs. "Shut up you whore…" Aeris closed her eyes as the man hiked up her dress. He muttered obscenities and cursed her for having such a hideous body.

'_Planet please….' _ The man stopped unzipping his pants and lifted his head up. "Who's there?" Aeris pulled down her dress and praised the planet. She slowly slipped into the shadows running towards the Cathedral.

"I can't let them see me like this…" as she entered, she slowly walked over to the patch of flowers that were so pure and welcoming. She slowly sat and laid her head on the grass. She sobbed loudly finally in her place of safety.

She sobbed for everything obscuring her hearts freedom. She cried for her mother and for Tifa and the others. She cried for Sephiroth and his unimaginable grief, and she cried for Cloud, who was lodged into her heart where she wanted him to stay.

She wanted him to love her for whom she was, but she knew that was a lot to ask for. Lastly she cried for herself.

The words the man had said were things that often wandered into Aeris's mind. Now that she knew that these things were true, who would love her?

An experiment no less? She sobbed curling into a ball, as Cloud came to mind as he always did. _'Cloud….im sorry Cloud….' _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cloud was near frantic. It was already eight o'clock and Aeris was still missing.

He'd gone to the grocery store and the owner said that she'd left some time ago. He'd gone around the grocery store and hadn't found anything but her pink ribbon.

When he'd found the ribbon, let's just say everyone in a 5 mile radius had heard him scream in frustration. Cloud's bike was on empty so he was on foot.

His heart was hurting so much and his belly was doing summersaults. On his way to Aeris's mother's house he passed the Cathedral and heard silent sobbing.

His heart sped up and he ran over towards the door. He peeked in side hand on his buster blade. It was always a reaction that he could not seem to be rid of. His eyes darkened when he spotted his Aeris crying her heart out on a pile of flowers.

He clenched his fists and tried to tell himself to relax, that she needed comfort not anger. So after a few breaths he walked forward silently dropping his hand to his side as he watched his angel.

When he was right behind her he knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. To say the reaction he got was surprising was an understatement. Right when Clouds gloved hand touched her bare shoulder; Aeris jumped a foot high and whirled around sobbing for him not to hurt her again while wrapping her arms around her body.

After Clouds shock wore off his eyes lit up with rage. "Who hurt you?!" he demanded making Aeris flinch. Her eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth glancing away from his penetrating gaze.

Aeris reached out towards Cloud and placed a hand on his stiff shoulder. Cloud stepped closer and put a hand on her cheek. "Who hurt you, Aeris?" he said softening his tone to a mere whisper. Aeris took hold of his wrist with both hands and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now…" She rubbed her face into his hand her gaze bright as she stared into his darkened blue eyes. "Aeris…" Cloud struggled for words as Aeris reached out and hugged him tightly, molding her body to his own.

His breath caught but he wrapped his arms around her in a sign of possession. "Aeris I have to kill them, they hurt you…" Aeris felt his body softening beneath her as her hands quietly stroked his back. He laid his head on her shoulder inhaling her wonderful scent. Of course, she smelled of flowers.

"Cloud…" she murmured softly and nuzzled her face into his chest. "it's okay…." Cloud clung on tighter and flinched when he heard Aeris whimper. He quickly pulled away and glanced down at Aeris, who had her head lowered.

"Aeris…." He began concerned, but she didn't look up. He cupped her chin and raised her head up so their eyes met. "He hurt you… didn't he?" Aeris stared into his eyes before she slowly nodded breaking eye contact.

Cloud stiffened and stood leaving Aeris shocked. All he saw was red, The man that hurt her was going to burn in hell! He turned and strode over to the door intent on killing every man in Midgar until a soft body pressed against his back halting his revenge induced brain. "Cloud..!" Aeris pleaded as she pressed her face into his back.

Cloud stiffened and turned around to a tear stricken angel. "Wha…?" Aeris shook her head and dragged him by the hand towards the bed of flowers. She tugged on his hand, her eyes pleading for him to sit with her. He obliged, and sat trying to cool him self off. He stared off into space trying to think of nice things

_. Bunnies, clouds, flowers, Aeris, Aeris naked…EhhH?!'_ Cloud shook his head trying to get his mind out of the gutter. _Like that would happen_, he chided himself.

He turned back to Aeris intent on explaining to her that killing every man in Midgar was indeed a _good_ idea, but his breath caught and his face turned beet red instead_. 'There goes my concentration…'_ he thought grimly as he tried not to stare at Aeris. There Aeris was, her dress laying out around her waist her bra beside her.

She was looking at her stomach and it was then he noticed (because he wasn't looking at her at all…) that there was a huge bruise going across her back and her stomach. Cloud growled. Aeris looked over wide eyed and then began to giggle.

Cloud was utterly confused, yet Aeris kept on giggling until she saw the scowl on his face. Even though she was intent that she was gong to stop, she couldn't manage to stop the giggle that escaped out of her lips.

Cloud rolled his eyes and gave her a questioning look. Aeris looked innocently at him and Cloud suspicion rose another notch. Aeris finally managed to stop with a smile on her face. Then she pointed straight down in Clouds direction, and for some reason Cloud looked down. There before his eyes was the biggest boner of his life.

"Shit…!" he turned and blushed a shade of red Aeris believed was close to purple. Aeris was concerned. Then it clicked. 'hehe Cloud needs help…!'Aeris approached Cloud on all fours and hugged his middle tightly. Cloud flinched and stiffened hiding his crotch. "Aeris! What are you doing?!" He asked frantically, still blushing. Aeris smiled seductively running her hands down his chest. "I want to help you with your problem, _Clo-ud…" _she nuzzled into his back smiling faintly. Cloud gulped. _'Oh no…'_

Well that was it! How did you like it? I hope it was okay! Hehe I might add a lemon next chapter, but…I might not! I guess it just depends? Please Review! It would make me loads happy! Thank you for reading!

-Aeris


End file.
